


Titan Shifter Unit

by OneEyedTitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Armin Arlert - Freeform, Blood, Character Death, Death, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, M/M, Multi, Spoilers, Titan Shifters, Titan War, Violence, War, attack on titan - Freeform, porco galliard - Freeform, reiner braun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedTitan/pseuds/OneEyedTitan
Summary: In an Alternate Universe, the Nine Titan Shifters are crucial to Paradis Island's defence against the advancing world.





	1. Introduction to the Titan Squad

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just an introduction to the story i will be writing. It is mainly just descriptions of the nine titan shifters and their roles in the story. If you are familiar with all nine of the charcters, then it would be okay to skip this chapter, but i would read the first and last paragraph to understand the current situation that i am aiming for.

The Titans embarked at sunrise, advancing on the lonesome sands which stretched towards the horizon, where the enemy awaited. The Nine Titans rode carefully on horseback, preserving their stamina for the oncoming battle, which was vital in recovering land for those inside the walls. Wall Maria was a large area to occupy, but the surplus population proved to be a challenge when it came to housing and supplies. The Nine Titans hoped to retake the land stolen by Marley, who had begun to conquer the southern regions of Paradis, like a growing infection on a body. Marley had hoped to have the drop on Paradis, and carry out a large scale attack to end the lives of the Devils within the tough shell, but the Power of the Titans proved too overwhelming to handle, and the operation was exposed within months of beginning. The Marleyan forces on Paradis were sent over to establish bases and watchtowers, which would eventually grow to form a reliable Island Checkpoint, where military forces could be sent over to attack at any moment. However, a majorly overlooked fact was discovered, revealing the fact that the Marleyan base currently had no means of defence or offence, leaving them ready to pounce on. The Nine Titans were prepared to retake their land, and fight back against Marley.

The nine-man squad is lead by the Titan Shifter known as Armin Arlert, who possesses the Power of the Colossal Titan. His judgement and incredible comprehension granted him the position of the leader of the Squad. However, Armin's coherent mind and ravenous desire for exploration is sometimes challenged by the tremendous amount of guilt and responsibility which has piled up on his shoulders since he became one of the Shifters. Despite this implicit fact, Armin is still able to deliver precise and logical orders to allow his Squad to gain the upper hand in battle, and stand victorious. Armin came to possess the Colossal Titan in the year 850, with that being one year ago, and he has proved himself worthy enough to wield its power to its absolute extent. Showing dexterous and skilled movements in his Titan form, Armin's capabilities are heavily relied upon in battles, and he usually displays enough power to singlehandedly turn the tide of tough battles, being able to pull through to a triumphant end. 

Acting as the Squad's second in command is Zeke, wielder of the almighty Beast Titan. Zeke possesses the nonchalance that Armin does not, and this, coupled with the unsettling coldness that Zeke has, can help to make decisions that no other person with a decent morality can deliver. The ambience of Zeke would be enough to make any tough man shiver in uncertainty, but his strong sense of duty is admirable to his comrades. Although he is a vital member of the squad, Zeke is considered to be too capricious for his own good, fluctuating between promoting Eldian and Marleyan views. This has lead Zeke to be labelled as a threat to humanity, and it would be up to the other Eight Titans to disable him if he ever turned on humanity. The Beast Titan in Zeke's vessel offers a myriad of possibilities that have never been observed in any previous Beast Titan holders before him. Little is known about the reason for this, but his demonstrated abilities have been utilised in such a way that he has become the driving force of the military of Paradis, which even intimidates the likes of Marley and their rapidly growing force of action. 

Fittingly, the shield of the Squad is none other than Reiner Braun, who proficiently wields the Power of the Armoured Titan. Reiner is like the big brother of the squad, and is responsible with his position of being the protector of his comrades. Due to past experiences, Reiner is left with unsettling guilt that has guided his conscience into a state where he values the lives of others over his own life. This has lead Reiner into an internal state of depression, which plays with his emotions, allowing himself to be all too easily drawn to give his own life up for the sake of minor things. The two things tethering Reiner to reality and life is his friendships within his squad, and his romantic feelings for his comrade, Porco Galliard. For these reasons, Reiner chooses to be strong and reliable on the exterior, and like his armour, he leaves this exterior to be near impenetrable, never allowing for his emotions to be revealed. His Armoured Titan form is efficient in protecting anything and anyone from basic firearms and other simple attacks, but with the advancements in military force, heavy artillery fire and Anti Titan weapons leave him extremely vulnerable. However, this does not stop Reiner from being the protector of the group, and he will sustain such injuries until the end goal is accomplished. 

The spear of the Squad, the offensive force, is shared between three main Titans, and the most efficient of the three is the Warhammer Titan, which is possessed by Lady Tybur. Little is known about Lady Tybur, but her involvement in the Titan Squad is derived from the Noble Tybur Family offering support towards Eldia's honourable cause. Her involvement is nothing more than a public façade to give the Tybur Family a positive outlook to the not so Noble public. However, her lack of opinion and involvement allows for her to be versatile in use, meaning that she will carry out any order that is given to her, and will have no reluctance when it comes to carrying out complex instructions. Lady Tybur's Titan is one of the greatest, with its incredible hardening ability that is limited by imagination alone. Lady Tybur is skilful in using this power, presenting a broad range of use, and utilising the ability to be outside the titan when transformed, a feat displayed by no other titan but herself.

The second spear of the Squad is Annie Leonhart, who possesses the Power of the Female Titan. Annie appears to be apathetic and aloof on the outside, but she is truly a complex character, displaying a personal view of the world, and a fitting conscience. Annie does not find herself in favour of Eldia or Marley, but rather in favour of peace and tranquillity. She has a singular goal that is apparent throughout, and that is to return to her father, whom she cherishes more than anything. Her internal emotions are rarely exposed, and she chooses to keep a level head whenever in a dire situation. Despite all of this, Annie is still a vital part of the Squad, and she is respected by each and every member. Annie is also very skilled in hand to hand combat, exhibiting skills and manoeuvers like no other member of the squad. This gives Annie the chance to teach and share any techniques that may be vital in battle, and she showcases an extremely wide range of combat experience. Her Female Titan form is a distinct power that has obvious feminine qualities, hence the name, but even more useful abilities. She possesses a skilled ability to temporarily harden her skin, allowing for reinforced attacks, or defensive uses. Combined with her combat knowledge, Annie can utilise this in a unique way.

The final spear of the Titan Squad is Eren Yeager, who possesses the Power of the Attack Titan. Eren demonstrates his overwhelming desire to break free from the restrictive birdcage he has found himself and humanity trapped inside, and will stop at nothing to achieve absolute freedom. Eren's personal conviction has been encouraged by Armin's beliefs about the outside world, and Eren is determined to explore every last part of the world with his best friend. Due to his traumatic past, Eren has developed an internal anger that leaks from his being, effecting those around him, even putting them a risk. His uncontrollable anger has clouded his judgement in the past, resulting in many bad decisions and outcomes in battles and political decisions, but as he has grown, Eren has become more conservative, restricting his emotions when in distressing situations. The Titan that Eren possesses is still shrouded in mystery, and not even the Titan Research Group can identify its key, unique trait just yet. Despite this, Eren has displayed remarkable stamina in Titan form, even being able to transform multiple times consecutively. He even mastered the hardening ability, which, in addition to his immense strength, gives Eren an advantage against enemies.

The Titan Squad also has its own concealed dagger, and Porco Galliard, owner of the Jaw Titan, acts as that dagger. Porco is a bitter and arrogant member of the Squad, who is quite expressive in terms of his opinions and emotions. He is excessively extroverted, and his brusque attitude can often break out arguments and debates in the Squad. However, this can also be surprisingly useful, and can allow for the Squad to realise important details that Porco has boisterously brought to light. His sour feelings are mainly directed towards Reiner, who he blames for the death of his brother, who he was extremely close with. Even though Porco has such vile opinions about Reiner, he also displays slight empathy towards him due to his own troubles, but these feelings are hidden deep within his petulant manner, which he tries so hard to express. Although Porco is consistently childish, he has a strong sense of duty to protect Eldia and fight for his nation, which he has a patriotic desire for. Porco's Jaw Titan is the dagger of the Squad, with its small size and rapid speed, it is a surprise that not many enemies are prepared for. His Titan has a reinforced jaw, possessing two sets of lethal teeth that can crush just about anything, including hardened titan crystal. Porco's Jaw Titan also has hardened claws, which coupled with his speed, can deliver devastating attacks in battle.

The reconnaissance component of the Titan Squad belongs to the Cart Titan, wielded by Pieck. Pieck is a remarkably intelligent young woman, who has incisive judgement and complex opinions regarding the political status of the walls, which grants her a high status in the political government. Pieck's judgement is often what decides what the Titan Squad does, and alongside Armin's intelligence, the two often deliver the best possible course of action for the Squad to follow. Her distinct intelligence allows for her to consider more than one point of view, even if it contradicts her own personal beliefs, giving her a level of sympathy that not many possess. Pieck almost constantly relies on her crutches to walk due to the extended amount of time in her Titan form, but her simple and humorous view of this does not allow for it to distract her. Even though there is an option for Pieck to walk aided by crutches, she sometimes finds herself crawling along the floor as if in Titan form, which often leads to the rest of the Squad, especially her close friend, Porco, to be pleasantly shocked. Pieck's Cart Titan has no obvious means of offence, but when equipped with turrets manned by the Panzer Unit, she is able to guide surprise attacks. In fact, there are many different forms of equipment that she can be equipped with. A bizarre aspect of the Cart Titan is it's ability to stay transformed for extended periods of time, that can grow in length with practice and concentration. This makes Pieck a vital and important warrior when it comes to recon missions or transportation of materials. 

The final member of the Titan Squad is the special ace hidden up Eldia's sleeve, and that is the Founding Titan, possessed by Frieda Reiss. Technically, Frieda is the Queen of Eldia, who should not be on the front lines of battle, but due to her selfless attitude and love for her family, she has granted her half sister, Historia Reiss, the title of Queen. Frieda is still in possession of the Founding Titan as she does not want Historia to inherit it and shorten her own life. Frieda is a kind hearted person who does not wish to fight, and she relays the pacifist ideology of the 145th King before her. Due to this, Frieda has not practiced using her Titan ability often, and she often refuses to fight for Eldia. However, Frieda has moments where she breaks free from the pacifist ideology, being able to fight for short periods of time. Little is known about her Titan form, except for the fact that it is the greatest titan of them all. It exhibits the ability of genetic manipulation, as well as memory manipulation, meaning that Frieda could manipulate the Eldians in any way she chooses. However, the restrictive ideology prevents her from doing anything to complex.

These Nine Titan Shifters belong to Eldia's military force, dedicated to protecting the Walls from enemy nations. However, the discord flickering between the Nine members is only igniting with the growing advancements, which would surely result in the end of the Titan Squad. But with these discreet factors aside, the Nine Titans riding on horseback have reached the shore, and sitting in front of them, lies the seemingly defenceless Marleyan base. With Nine flashes of lightning, the battle to retake the southern region of Paradis begins.


	2. Battle to Retake the Southern Region of Paradis Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the tenses are slipping, I cant seem to stay in the same tense throughout, but this is mainly the battle. It may seem a little bit rushed, but this is my first time writing a battle sequence. Hope you like it!

It begun with the Armoured Titan transforming. It stood, 15 metres tall, covered from head to toe in pale armour. Reiner had mastered the use of the Armoured Titan almost immediately, and he used it fluently, as if it had always been a part of him. He began to walk, and then jog, and then run, and the sprint, until the armour around his legs had been stripped, allowing him to reach top speed quickly. He was slow compared to the likes of the Cart or Jaw Titan, but he was still terrifyingly rapid. As he closed in on the base, he lifted his arms to cover his face, and turned so his shoulder stuck out bluntly. The base got closer and closer with every titan sized step he took, the screams of the Marleyan soldiers became more and more apparent. Finally, he reached the base, crashing through the flimsy metal scraps that surrounded it. Reiner stood, seeing the damage he had caused upon the base; the metal barrier had ruptured, sending bits of shrapnel flying throughout the base, decapitating and instantly mutilating any soldiers that were in a 10 metre vicinity. He also noticed the immediate damage he caused, and saw beneath his feet, the bloody remains of the soldiers crushed into a meaty pulp of organs and bones. But no remorse could be felt for Marleyans. 

After the outward attack on the base, there were three more flashes of lightning, marking the transformation of the Warhammer, Attack, and Female Titans. The Warhammer Titan stood at 15 metres, covered entirely in a thin layer of white armour, a cord stretching from its back was connected to a crystal where Lady Tybur rested, safe from danger. The menacing face of this Titan peered through the small slits that covered the eyes, and the mouth was also semi-visible, guarded slightly by similar slits that connected at the clavicle. Behind the Warhammer stood both the Female and Attack Titans, who waited for the signal from the Warhammer Titan. The Female Titan stood at 14 metres, having no skin, only exposed flesh. Blonde hair came down to the shoulders, and it slightly covered her piercing blue eyes. Clenched into fists, her hands rested by her thighs, and her bone fingers slowly hardened. The Attack Titan was 15 metres in height, and was covered in skin unlike his female counterpart. The only distinct feature about this Titan was the unusual mouth shape, which split off to form two layers of teeth, one above the other. He also prepared his armoured fists, the white crystal forming with distinct crackles around his fingers. The Titans were now prepared for battle.

Almost instantly, the Warhammer Titan formed hundreds of spikes, crackling from the ground, impaling every soldier who was in contact with the ground. Their blood leaked down the white crystal; the crimson river flowed down the spires that destroyed their skulls and wounded their torsos. The Warhammer Titan then bent down to retrieve the crystal in which the user was encased in, marching off to the East side of the base. The other two Titans received this as their signal, and they headed off towards the base. The Armoured Titan was left to finish off in the centre, destroying the Central Command Building, taking care of the little threat to be faced. Meanwhile, the Warhammer took off to the East side, to destroy the coastal front, where watchtowers and docks were prepared for Naval Fleets to arrive. The deadly titan formed the signature warhammer, and began to smash the structures into millions of pieces. Left to deal with the West side, Eren and Annie took of, running into the base. Their titan sized paces left craters in the earths surface, and sent tremors that were powerful enough to knock any human off of their own brittle legs. They approached the Transport Region where cars and vans awaited to be departed, pathetically, the men armed to protect this region shot the towering Titans with rifles, which resulted in a humorous show for Eren, who used his massive, crystalized fists to rain down hell upon the little men who quivered below. He smashed them into smithereens, the blood staining his white knuckles. Annie took this time to destroy the vehicles, stomping on the cars until they became lumps of metal. 

Another flash of lightning resulted in the appearance of the Cart Titan. The Cart Titan was small and swift, and it had an elongated face, which looked slightly painful. The Titan also had a flattened back to allow for the transportation of supplies or people. It ran on all four of its legs, allowing it to be extremely quick. Pieck swiftly ran into action, galloping towards Eren and Annie, who had begun to mould the lumps of metal, which were once cars, into large metal boulders. Pieck arrived, greeted by a selection of rough lumps of metal, where she placed her animalistic hands on the sides of the largest one, rolling it away like a ball, back towards Armin and the others. As Pieck got back to Armin, she noticed his concerned look and spoke, "What? Armin, what's wrong?" she cried in her horrifying Titan voice, but Armin was too concerned to think. Armin got off of his horse and watched as Reiner destroyed two large pillars next to the Central Command Building. On top of the pillars stood two large, black cannons. "No," Armin murmured in disbelief. He turned to face Pieck and shouted, "We've got Anti Titan Artillery!" Pieck, although in Titan form, looked shocked, and she turned to have a look at the two cannons, "Reiner!" she shouted, warning him of what he had uncovered, but it was too late, one of the cannons fired its first round with a piercing bang, landing a direct hit on Reiner's Titan, immobilising him. Armin, Porco, Zeke, Frieda and Pieck all looked on in horror as Reiner fell to the ground. 

-1 day before the attack-

Eight of the Nine Titans were gathered in a grand room, a large, rectangular table stretched from one side of the room to the other. On the far side of the room, there was a large window that allowed the evening sun to shine through, illuminating the room with an orange glow. Aside from the table, the room contained a sideboard with a luxurious selection of whiskey and other spirits, accompanied by clear glasses. On the opposite side, there was a two seated couch, decorated with two pillows that matched the bland, white colour scheme. There was also two lamps either side of the couch, but the sun had given the room all the light it needed and so they were switched off. Of the eight currently in the room, Pieck occupied the entire couch, laying lazily like a cat across its entirety, hands under her petit chin, her eyes half shut with comfort. Near the window, Zeke and Eren were conspicuously chatting, purposefully keeping their voices low so no one could hear them. At the sideboard, Lady Tybur was pouring herself a glass of whiskey, lifting up the decanter with ease, as if she had been doing it for a while, and with a smooth, tidy drizzle, the whiskey had been prepared and she took what she had poured into her mouth with one hearty swig. Lady Tybur proceeded to leave the glass on the sideboard and take her designated seat at the table. The part of the table nearest to the door was occupied by both Reiner and Porco, who were sitting on top of the table itself, having a heart to heart discussion which mainly involved an apology from Reiner about the past. Porco seemed uninterested by the heartfelt apology, but he soon found himself sympathising with Reiner, which made him get up in disgust and leave to sit at his own designated seat at the table. Leaning against the wall directly adjacent to the door was Annie, who had her arms crossed coolly, with her legs stretched out slightly. She had not been one to get involved in such social interaction, and had decided to lift the hood of her white hoodie over her head, isolating herself from the room. At the table, Frieda also sat, directly next to Lady Tybur, and she had been suffering from a great deal of headaches recently, so she decided to just sit and wait at the table quietly. 

After the eight gathered had been waiting for nearly twenty minutes, Armin opened the door carefully, and closed it behind himself with a similar ease. Entering the room alone had been enough to get everybody's attention, and so he began to speak, "Thank you all for being here. I'm sorry I had to do this, but we need to organise a strategy for tomorrow's mission," Armin spoke quietly, with a tone of slight sadness. But after he gave such a formal introduction to the meeting, everyone took their seats, and he got to work on the meeting. When Armin had entered, he held nine individual documents, and he started by giving everyone their own documents describing what they are to do tomorrow. After handing out all of the documents, Armin sat at the head of the table facing the window, he saw the evening sun setting, slowly hiding behind the walls. But as his focus changed, he came to find two dark silhouettes at the other end of the table. He identified them as Eren and Zeke, but he could not help but feel unsettled at the darkness that consumed their faces.  
"Armin, what is this about?" asked Pieck, neatening her documents against the table, "If it was just this, surely you could've delivered it to us individually."  
"Yeah, and I can't help but notice that we've all got different agendas," declared Porco, laying down his document on the table, crossing his arms.  
"Well, firstly, we have more to discuss about tomorrow that couldn't have been compressed to the document, and secondly, you all have different agendas based on your Titan abilities, which could make the attack run a lot more smoothly. But if everyone has finished with their documents, I would like to start this meeting" replied Armin, speaking with the spirit that Commander Erwin would've if he were still alive.  
"Go ahead, Armin," spoke one of the silhouettes at the end of the table.

Still slightly unsettled, Armin stood and proceeded to close the curtains to the window, blocking out the light. Armin then went around the room turning on all the lights before sitting back down again, "As you all know, tomorrow we embark beyond the walls to reclaim our stolen territory. Well, as of now, we just plan on attacking the enemy with brute force, but we have overlooked one key detail; the enemy may be armed with Anti Titan Artillery. This would prove to be a challenge for us, especially since they may see us coming from the distance, and so I propose a plan that I have fabricated. We ride on horseback, and not on any one of our Titans, this will decrease the chance of us being spotted," explained Armin passionately, giving hand gestures to emphasise his points.  
"What, and then we all transform once we're outside?" asked Reiner, shuffling closer to the table.  
"Yes, but in an orderly fashion," replied Armin with a stern look, "if we were to all transform at once, we would have to act quick due to the limits on some of our Titans, and that is why I gave you all individual documents. The order of transformation is as follows; Reiner, who will break through into the base, Lady Tybur, who will proceed to immobilise any ground soldiers, and head to the East to destroy the base there. Now, here is where it gets complicated," started Armin, his hands tented together near his mouth with his elbows on the table, "Eren and Annie will transform next, heading to the West where you will make balls of metal from any recourses you can find, this ties into your role, Pieck. With this, Pieck will roll the metal back to the remaining Titans in human form, readying them for Zeke. However, this is only an extra precaution, because as we know, the base is located on the coast, and the Marleyans may have means of escape, so if that turns out to be true, it can mean one of two things," suggested Armin, looking round the table to see if anyone knew what he meant.  
"Well it certainly means they either have boats or submarines," blared Porco, almost rather tiredly, which provoked Reiner to elbow him in the arm, "Hey!" shouted Porco in defence.  
"No, you are right, Porco," said Armin reassuringly, preventing any more fighting, "but there is another key thing."  
Everyone sat in silence. It was difficult to tell if everyone was thinking or if they were just being too lazy, but then Pieck spoke up, saying, "If they are trying to escape, then that surely means that they do not plan on fighting back, which would also imply that they do not have any Anti Titan Artillery."  
Everyone looked at Pieck in shock. How she had managed to suggest such a thing was amazing to everyone, but she was too humble to take advantage, and so she just smiled.  
"Exactly, Pieck!" exclaimed Armin excitedly, completely disrupting the quiet, and dead ambience of the room, "I mean, yes that's correct. So if that's the case, Porco will transform and check the waters to confirm our suspicions, and if we receive a signal cry, Zeke will transform and throw the metal scraps at the boats."  
"What should we do if this is not the case?" asked Zeke in a taunting way that made Armin shudder, "What will we do if they don't flee, if they do in fact have Anti Titan Artillery?"  
Everyone around the table was shocked at Zeke's predicament, glaring at him uneasily.  
"Well, uh, we should then focus are forces on the Artillery, hopefully destroying it. If not, then I could always transform and wipe out the area completely," replied Armin, slowly losing confidence as his statement ended.  
Zeke chuckled to everyone's dismay, "You are very optimistic, Armin, I'll give you that," laughed Zeke, standing and throwing on his jacket, "but you are also incredibly naïve. I hope that was everything you had to discuss, because Eren and I have plans for tonight, and we're going to be late," Eren now stood too, and both men proceeded to exit the room, which declared the end of the meeting. Armin was left speechless and in complete shock as everyone began to leave. 

The room was hollow, and Armin was the only real thing inside of it now, but all he could do was sit in his seat and review his words, thinking of how stupidly naïve he was in saying such things. As Armin stood, and began turning off all of the lights, Annie, Pieck, Porco, and Reiner enetered the room once again.  
"Good. So you all got my message?" asked Armin seriously, turning off the last light, and lighting a match.  
"Yeah, why else would we be here?" replied Porco, sitting back down at the table as Armin lit a candle at the centre.  
"I thought it was weird how you described our plans after giving us individual documents, but it was all for this," giggled Pieck, turning over her document to reveal a hand written note from Armin, telling her to stay behind after the meeting.  
"Everyone sit, we still have a lot to discuss," demanded Armin, sitting back down with the others. Now seated, he began to reveal why he withheld them behind, but not before Porco let out a tired whine.

-Present Day during the Attack-

With the Armoured Titan out of use, the Anti Titan Artillery repositioned itself on both the East and West side. The West cannon fired with another deafening bang, and the shell hurtled towards Eren, who was unaware of the danger. Armin cried out to Eren, but it was no use. His fate was sealed. The Artillery fire was heading straight for his nape, and he was sure to be killed. Just before he could get hit, Annie jumped in the way, taking the shot in the head, saving Eren, but leaving her Titan immobilised too. Eren realised that there was Artillery Fire, and ran to take cover behind the wrecked buildings. On the East side, the Warhammer Titan was too busy destroying the watchtowers to notice the shot hurtling towards her. Too late to stay safe, she was hit directly in the nape, causing her head to detach, and fall to the ground in a bloody manner. Luckily, her real body was safe from the Artillery Fire in her crystal, which remained hidden. 

Armin could only watch as Eren hid, and the Artillery reloaded. He didn't expect this response to hae such a devastating impact on the mission, and so he didn't know what to do.  
"Armin!" cried Porco, riding over to him on his horse, "Reiner's down, and no one else can destroy those weapons! I'm transforming now to destroy them, understood?"  
Porco was too arrogant for his own good, there was no way that he would make it out alive, but Armin was too shocked to protest.  
"Okay! But, Zeke," screamed Armin, turning to face a smiling Zeke, "you transform too, and assist Porco in taking out the cannons!"  
"Sure thing, Armin." replied Zeke with a fed up tone.  
"Pieck, lets go over to Lady Tybur and get her out of there!" suggested Armin, who forgot about Frieda, who was just standing there, distraught, "Frieda! You have to transform! It's not safe to remain in human form anymore, so assist Porco and Zeke!"  
"Ye-Yes, okay!" shouted Frieda with slight worry.

Armin quickly grabbed a lengthy piece of rope, placing it around his shoulder, preparing it for later. Pieck then held Armin in her mouth and fled as the remaining Shifters prepared to transform. First was Porco, who gave off a small flash of light when transforming. His Titan emerged, 5 metres tall, and dashed rapidly into the base. His titan was small and had long, blonde hair and a beard. His face and hands were hardened, giving him somewhat good offensive power, and slight defensive capabilities. His small size allowed for him to be extremely agile, and he used the environment to his advantage; he dug his claws into the spires that the Warhammer Titan had made, and he manoeuvred through the forest of crystal trees. Porco quickly closed in on the Western cannon, lifting his right claw and opening his reinforced jaw, preparing to take it down. However, before he could attack, the cannon from the East opened fire, piercing Porco through the head, leaving his Titan at the foot of the Western cannon, which repositioned itself to finish off Porco. A sudden flash of lightning, followed by a huge projectile crashing into the Western cannon introduced the Beast Titan to the battle. It stood 17 metres tall, and was mainly covered in thick, brown hair, aside from exposed skin around the face and stomach. It's arms were elongated, and allowed for objects to be thrown easily.  
"Ha! Got one!" shouted Zeke excitedly, lifting his long arms into the air for celebration.

The sudden destruction of the Anti Titan Artillery allowed for Eren to come out of hiding, and he now found himself sprinting towards the Eastern cannon, where Pieck and Armin had just arrived. What they saw has horrific; the Warhammer Titan's head was metres away from its body, and the Titan blood had still not evaporated, causing there to be a violently red shine to the area.  
"Pieck, search the area for Lady Tybur's crystal, it has to be around here somewhere!" ordered Armin, who had begun to throw chunks of debris away to see underneath the destruction. As Amin and Pieck did this, Zeke prepared another throw at the other cannon, picking up another large metal pellet. Just before he could throw it, however, the cannon fired another round, completely destroying Zeke's throwing arm, leaving him unable to attack. Seeing this, Frieda transformed by biting her hand, generating an almighty bolt of lightning, materialising her Titan form. From the lightning, Frieda ran out, heading towards the cannon herself. She had a clear goal to save Zeke and everyone else who was currently incapacitated, but she needed to fight for herself first. As she approached the cannon, she saw Eren, who was sneaking around in hopes of surprising whoever was firing the shots. 

"I got her!" shouted Pieck, who was rummaging through broken Titan Crystal and debris, until she finally pulled Lady Tybur from the ground. The crystal was large, and a slight blue tint to it, and Lady Tybur was inside with her eyes closed. She looked peaceful inside. Pieck placed it on her back, and Armin secured it down with the rope he had acquired earlier. Climbing back into Pieck's mouth, Armin saw Frieda charging towards the cannon. She closed in on it, preparing to attack and destroy it for good, but the distance between them was too close and she was at point blank range. The cannon fired. Frieda was hit. Her nape was pierced and her body came exposed; her head exposed, though part of it was completely missing, exposing her brain. Before she could collapse, Eren appeared, using his hardened fists to bring an end to the Anti Titan cannon, saving everyone. Everyone except Frieda. 

Eren crouched down beside her, inspecting the body. Pieck and Armin looked on in shock as Eren lifted her body up to his mouth, consuming Frieda's body, eating her whole in an attempt to steal the Titan Power from her. Zeke's Beast Titan could not help but smile as this chaos proceeded. 

With the battle won, Pieck collected Annie, Reiner and Porco from their Titans before meeting with Eren and Zeke away from the battlefield. Pieck opened her mouth to reveal a collection of bodies, but Armin was the only one to step out, he had pure anger in his eyes.  
"Eren, what did you do!" shouted Armin angrily, "Frieda could've regenerated!"  
Eren looked exhausted but he defended himself coldly, "Part of her head was missing, and her brains were falling out. She was too far gone." Eren stopped to wipe his nose, where blood came leaking out, "If I didn't do that, we could've potentially lost the Power of the Founding Titan, and then we would be in an even more dire situation."  
Armin collapsed to his knees, tears running down his face, "They aren't gonna like this," he whimpered, "Eren, who knows what they will do to you!" Armin began crying badly, and Pieck started to empty her mouth of the unconscious Titans inside. Armin wiped away his sadness, and stood up, facing the ground. He sniffled and coldly said, "Pieck. Immobilise him."

Eren's eyes widened as Pieck jumped at him, biting off his legs in one chomp. She then proceeded to eat his arms, leaving him unable to move. Eren cried out in pain, and Zeke could only watch as he flailed around in terror. Pieck then scooped him and the others up, running back to the walls. Victory in their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will explore the aftermaths of the battle, and relationships may be explored. There may be slight sexual content in the next chapter or the chapter after that, but I will make sure it is contained within its own chapter, so if you do not want to read the sexual parts you can just skip it!


	3. Aftermath of the Battle (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will mainly explore the actions taken by everyone after the battle, and it will also go into detail about what Armin discussed with Porco, Pieck, Reiner and Annie on the night before the battle!

Returning to Wall Maria was easier than expected, and Eren showed no signs of retaliation, and did not try to escape once. The journey took approximately two hours, and by the time they were safe and secure behind the wall, all of Eren's limbs had regenerated. When Titan Squad entered through the gates of the Shiganshina District, they were met with a large crowd of civilians who applauded their triumphant victory, showering the Titans in cheers and congratulations. As the Titans proceeded further, Lady Tybur, who was still encased in the crystal, was taken by her family in Wall Sina, where they would wait for the crystal to decay. The Titans were lead to meet Darius Zackly, who was the mastermind behind the formation of the Titan Squad, to discuss the battle and confirm victory before publicly publishing it. Zackly waited in his office, which was luxuriously spacious, and anticipated the return of the Titan Squad. He had a feeling that they would be victorious, and the fact that they have returned at all is a positive thing. His office door swung open, and in came Armin, alone. Armin closed the door and locked it, finally turning to face the intimidating Zackly.

"What is the meaning of this, Arlert?" demanded Zackly, shouting, growing frustrated by the fact that the Titan Squad was not present, "Where are your comrades?"  
Armin stepped forwards and saluted; his right arm crossing his chest to land on his heart, and his left arm swung behind his back, and he formulated the response of, "Something's gone wrong, and I don't think that it should go public. Not until we resolve it."  
Zackly sat back in his chair, not expecting such a response, "What has happened exactly?" he asked, in a quieter, more discreet voice.  
"Eren." muttered Armin, looking to the side as he said it, "Eren has eaten Frieda Reiss and has taken the Power of the Founding Titan. This is a situation that we never dreamed of facing, but it's one that we cannot ignore, Sir."  
Zackly widened his eyes, creating wave-like wrinkles to form on his brow, he then opened a draw on his desk, pulling out a cigar, which proceeded to light and then smoke. After a few heavy puffs of the cigar, Zackly finally spoke, "What do you plan on doing then? It is going to go public eventually. Even more so, Frieda Reiss will appear to be missing, and that will not look good to the public eye. She was the true Queen of the Walls, you know!"  
Armin was surprised to realise that he overlooked that fact; Frieda was a royal family member, she was an asset to mankind, and now she is gone forever. Armin began to think of ways to handle the situation, all whilst Zackly took more puffs of his cigar. Armin had no choice, "We will have a trial in the courtroom," suggested Armin, who had finally collected his thoughts, "and the only attendees will be the Titan Squad, reporters from Berg Newspapers, and the Reiss Royal Family. Of course, yourself and the Queen will be present, but that will be all."  
Zackly took one final puff, sucking in on the cigar, causing it to glow red with heat. The ash piled at the end was flicked into the ashtray on his desk before the cigar itself was stubbed out, "Well," hummed Zackly in a mixture of curiosity and agreement, "That sounds interesting, Arlert. What will be the purpose of the trial? If you're going to be fighting for his life, what is the point of having a trial? You could just keep this entire thing a secret and save your friend, so why put his life at risk?"  
Armin let out a little chuckle and a sigh, "It's not that I want to risk his life. I wish that we could just go back and prevent any of this from happening. But what's done is done, and I believe that everyone gathered in that courtroom has the right to know what happens to Eren Yeager, following the events of battle, and the consumption of Frieda Reiss." Armin paused, "However, I do intend on defending him and I'll try my best to ensure his survival."  
Zackly looked at Armin as if he was analysing him, searching him for everything he's got, but Zackly finally sighed and said, "Very well. We are to commence this hearing tomorrow at noon. I shall inform the Reiss family about what has happened, and I shall also ask for the Queen's attendance. I assume that you can inform your Squad about this?"  
"Yes, Sir." Armin complied, "But I have one request. We do not publicly announce this event until after a verdict has been made. I also ask that Zeke, member of the Titan Squad, has no knowledge of this meeting, and he is to be contained until after the final verdict has been declared."  
Zackly looked confused, not understanding what Armin meant, but the one thing he did have was absolute trust, and so he agreed to contain Zeke before and during Eren's trial.  
Armin was dismissed after that, and he re-joined his Squad outside the building. 

"Armin, are you done?" asked Annie, who was waiting with Reiner, Porco and Pieck.  
"Uh, yeah, all done," he replied awkwardly, "but I have to tell you guys that tomorrow afternoon, we will be attending a hearing regarding Eren's fate in court."  
Porco and Reiner both looked at each other with concern, before Porco turned to Armin, asking, "What? His fate? What are you saying, Armin?"  
"His choice to consume Frieda," whispered Armin, "It may cause public chaos. And so the Reiss family will attend and propose their ideals, and we will attend to propose ours. Zackly and the Queen will then come to a verdict to seal Eren's fate."  
Pieck, hearing this, stepped in, "The Queen? If she gets the final say, then the entire thing will be biased. She will order for Eren to either be consumed by someone of Royal Blood, or to just be blatantly executed." argued Pieck, introducing a new point of view to the argument.  
Armin was left to consider this, but Reiner interrupted, "Hey, what about Zeke? He won't be happy to hear about this. Have you told him yet?"  
"No!" shouted Armin rather loudly, "We are not to tell Zeke about this ordeal. I have arranged for him to be detained as the hearing takes place, and he will not know about Eren's fate until after it is decided."  
Armin was certain that what he was doing was right, and was happy with his plans. The Squad then disbanded from the streets, going their separate ways; Armin and Annie left to go to Armin's home, Pieck left to go and visit her father, and Reiner and Porco went into the streets of Shiganshina together. 

-1 day before the attack-

"Everyone sit, we still have a lot to discuss."  
Porco sat down with a tired sigh, "Come on, Armin, what is it?"  
With everyone gathered around the table again, Armin started to discuss the real reason why he kept Porco, Annie, Reiner and Pieck behind. He retrieved his own document and emptied its contents clearly onto the desk. He had many more sheets than the others, and he tidied them all up.  
"I have reason to believe that Eren and Zeke are conspiring against Paradis Island." stated Armin bluntly, getting straight to the point instead of avoiding the truth.  
"What?" laughed Porco, who could not believe what he was hearing, "Why would Eren and Zeke conspire against Paradis?"  
Armin passed Porco one sheet of paper, on it was a copy of Zeke's birth certificate, and its contents caused Porco to stop acting hysterical, and he passed the sheet over to Reiner, who read it with a poker face.  
"Brothers?" asked Porco, revealing the truth to Annie and Pieck, who were equally as shocked.  
"I believe so," said Armin, taking back the paper, "it took me a while to get my hands on that certificate. It almost seemed as if it was being kept secret."  
Everyone at the table took a moment to take in this information, not knowing what to do.  
"So what?" said Annie coolly, "They're brothers, what's there to cry about? And why did you reveal it as evidence for your claim, Armin?"  
Armin was outwardly surprised by Annie's cold words, so much so that he took a moment to regain his focus, "Well, it was unknown to everyone that they had blood relations, and so it is to be considered that Zeke went out of his way to hide this fact. Also, if you would notice, they have been engaging in activities together over the past few days, talking and even leaving together just ten minutes ago."  
"Armin, I'm sorry, but I just can't be convinced that what you're saying alludes to them betraying us." interrupted Annie, who looked around the table, emphasising her point.  
"Well, I know my first bit of evidence isn't too compelling, but it was not meant to prove anything other than the fact that they are actually related." declared Armin, retrieving his second piece of evidence, handing it to Annie, who looked slightly disturbed.  
"Well." she said calmly, giving the paper to Pieck, "I take back my words."  
Pieck gasped and continued to pass the paper on, Reiner and Porco taking in the even bigger truth together.  
"That's right. Zeke is the son of Grisha Yeager and Dina Fritz." stated Armin, "Fritz is the true royal bloodline that directly descends from our ancestor, Ymir Fritz. The Reiss royal family changed their name to protect themselves from the outside world, but a small group of the royal family refused to do this, and broke off any relations with the Reiss'. Dina's father was one of those people." Armin proceeded carefully, "Dina then went on to have a son with Grisha Yeager before mysteriously dying seven years later. I am uncertain of what happened during those seven years, but after another year, Eren was born, and Zeke was no longer with his family. This confers that Zeke is in fact a person of royal blood, which may cause him to feel entitled to great power."  
"Armin-" said Pieck in a concerned manner, "This is shocking."  
"I know, Pieck. It is difficult to believe but we must be the ones to confront them if push comes to shove."  
"What now then?" asked Annie, who showed more interest now than before, "I'm almost certain that you have more to say about this, Armin."  
"Armin tidied away his documents and said his final point, "I believe that Zeke and Eren plan to steal the Founding Titan and use it to free the walls from the world."  
At that point, the candle ominously lighting the room was distinguished, leaving the Titans in total darkness.  
"No," whispered Reiner, who was in total disbelief, "Why do you think that, Armin?"  
Armin relit the candle, illuminating everyone's shocked faces, "Well..."

-Present Day, after Armin and Zackly's Meeting-

Armin lead Annie into his home in which he occupied alone. He had decided to return there to retrieve some important files regarding his allegations against Eren and Zeke. His home was small and surprisingly quaint. The room where Annie was stood was the Living Room, which had a cosy atmosphere to it; the fireplace rested on the left, with stacks of wooden logs beside it, and a selection of pokers hung up around it. On the mantelpiece above the fire, dainty objects and glass figures were positioned. Near the end of the mantel sat a portrait of a woman and a man, extremely detailed, and presumably Armin's parents. In the centre of the room, there was a round table, decorated with a flower inside of a blue flowerpot; the flower had wilted leaves that sadly drooped. It was an upsetting sight. On the table, there was also a round straw hat, which frayed slightly in some parts. Annie smiled after taking in Armin's living space, appreciating the comfort and effort put into the place.  
"Hey, Armin." called Annie, who took a seat at the circular table, "Have you got it?"  
Armin walked into the room, joining Annie at the table. He held an envelope, it's contents unknown. Armin looked at Annie worryingly, prepared to share with her this beneficial note. He retrieved the paper from the envelope, and placed his hands on the table. Just as Armin was about to speak, Annie quickly placed her hand on top of his. Her skin felt soft against Armin's warm hands. She strengthened a grip around his palm and smiled with a slight sadness.  
"Armin, you're working too hard," she finally spoke, looking down at the bundled hands, "I'm worried. Honestly, you've gathered so much information, and now you won't stop. We all trust that you can do the right thing, Armin. But take a break. We have until midday tomorrow, but until then, relax. Just relax."  
Annie loosened her grip and began to go red in the cheeks. She retrieved her hands fully, and placed them in her lap, slightly embarrassed by her previous actions. Armin took a moment to fully comprehend what Annie had just said, and he opened his mouth in shock when he came to a realisation. After panicking slightly, Armin stared at Annie, who stared back in a state of embarrassment, and he smiled.  
"Thank you, Annie. That means a lot to hear." he said, still smiling but now at the table, "I think you're right, I have been working too hard, but I don't think I can rest until I can clear my suspicions of Eren and Zeke."  
To Annie's surprise, Armin continued with the note, flipping it over to reveal a handwritten message in scribble like handwriting.  
"This." said Armin, pointing his index finger on top of the note, "is our next step in our investigation. And I entrust you with its contents, Annie."  
Armin passed the note to Annie, and she read it analytically. The note was from Rod Reiss, father of Frieda Reiss, to a man called Kenny Ackerman. It was an instruction of sorts, telling Kenny Ackerman to assassinate Dina Fritz, and contained details including where she was located and who she was with. That was all.  
"Armin. How did you even get this?" asked Annie, disturbed by the violent note. However, Annie was more disturbed by the fact that the assassin being instructed was an Ackerman; a line of vicious warriors who possessed unhinged potential. Eren was acquainted by one.  
"Well. After I had my doubts, I decided to rummage through old files in hopes of finding something. At first, the trail went cold, and I nearly gave up, but that's when I came across this. A note left behind at a crime scene nearly twenty years ago. I read it and recognised the names of both Rod Reiss and Dina Fritz. I then searched up the Fritz family records, which were not available outwardly, which I found odd. After asking for them, I received nothing more than a few files, just explaining the fact they broke away from the Reiss family. This then lead me to understand why she was ordered to be killed; because of her disassociation from the main family. But after concluding my search, I also found the birth certificate of Zeke, which had been placed in the files to hide it, I presume." "And that connected the dots?" asked Annie who had been taking care in listening to every word Armin said. "Yes. The day after my search, we had that meeting, where I shared my findings with you and the others." "So what is it you want to do? Where are you going from here?" asked Annie. "I want you to aid me in finding Kenny Ackerman, and question him about the whole thing." replied Armin with the determination of Commander Erwin, "Then we bring him to justice for murdering Dina Fritz." Armin stood, the fire of determination burning brightly in his eyes. He reached his hand out to Annie, who took it cautiously. "Let's go." he said with delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be entirely sexual between Reiner and Porco, but if you do not want to read that, you can just skip ahead to the one after it. The sexual chapters that I will write wont be major to the main story, but it will just explore and experiment with the relationships between characters.


	4. An Encounter between Bitter Partners (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SEXUAL, BUT NOT 100% ESSENTIAL TO THE PLOT, SO CONTINUE ON READING AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.  
THIS IS ALSO CURRENTLY A WORK IN PROGRESS TOO SO IT IS NOT COMPLETE

The streets of the Shiganshina District were lively, introducing many different characters with every market stool that stood in a rickety manner. Many different items were sold there, including materialistic items and ornaments, as well as food in some cases. But the two ignorant warriors from Trost walked past this unique sight with their eyes plastered to the boring stone below. Not even offering a single peak at what Shiganshina had to offer.

"This way!" commanded Porco, who walked hastily, in front of Reiner, who was close behind.  
"Where exactly are we going?" asked Reiner, turning the corner, entering one of the many back alleys, "Do you even know Shiganshina Distr-"  
Reiner paused at the sight of Porco, who had one arm pressing against the wall, with the other covering his face. He began to grunt stressfully, almost as if he was contemplating what to do. Reiner took a moment to evaluate his surroundings; it was quite a narrow space that ended with a brick wall, leaving the only entrance behind them. Reiner then walked over to Porco, placing one of his massive hand on his shoulder, eliciting a violent reaction from Porco, who grabbed Reiner's shirt at the collar, throwing his entire body against the wall he once leaned on. Reiner was stunned by the sudden action of Porco, freezing in shock.  
"What do you think you're doing, Braun!" spat Porco, pressing their foreheads together in an offensive way, "Don't you dare try to touch me."  
Reiner was confused. He didn't know why Porco was so offended, or why he was currently pinning him against the wall. But Reiner's confusion was interrupted by a punch in the face. Porco had released one of his violent fists, heavily swinging it into the side of Reiner's face, causing him to fall to the ground.  
"I...I don't want your sympathy, Reiner." huffed Porco, who slid down the wall to sit, "I just wanted to have a reliable team. A family. I needed something to fill the hole you created when you killed my brother! But now it's all going to shit."  
Reiner sat up, blood leaking from his nose erratically. He leaned against the opposite wall to Porco in a similar fashion. His regeneration abilities started, and he took deep, heavy breaths.  
"Porco. Why...why now?" asked Reiner, stopping the bleeding from his crooked nose.  
In response, Porco lifted his head up and peered at Reiner menacingly, "Because no matter what happens to us, you always seem to find it acceptable to be apologising, and acting like the victim you know you're not." he let out a large sigh, lowering his head, "Reiner. Just stop for a moment. Stop being pathetic, and live."  
Porco stood, offering Reiner his hand, which was accepted, and he pulled the large man back up to his feet too.  
"I don't understand." muttered Reiner, still dazed from the previous events.  
"Ever since you took Marcel away, I have hated you with burning passion. I wished death upon you, acted outwardly rude, and for what? Reassurance? The chance to feel good about myself?" wondered Porco, "But now that we are at risk of losing the people we care about, I've come to realise how childish I have been."  
Reiner sighed and looked down at Porco, who stepped closer to Reiner, decreasing the space between the two.  
"All this time, I've been desperate, trying to access my brothers memories, only to be stuck looking through the eyes of that sad girl, Ymir. I see you parading around as Marcel, acting like an absolute idiot. An act that has lasted long enough." Porco took one final step towards Reiner, there chests touching, "Reiner. Stop pretending, and start being yourself."  
Porco showed no signs of hesitation as he cupped Reiner's face and pulled his face down to his. Their lips met softly, engaging in a long, heartfelt kiss. Porco then released Reiner, who was completely blown away by the act.

"That girl, Ymir. I think she has had a bad influence on me." joked Porco, looking awkwardly at the ground.  
"Porco, I-" started Reiner, who was still frozen in shock. However, instead of finishing his sentence, he dived back into Porco's sweet lips, kissing him roughly with hunger. Reiner closed his eyes, and continued to passionately kiss the man in front of him, until he broke away from Reiner's ravenous lust.  
"Is something wrong?" asked Reiner quietly.  
"No," reassured Porco, straightening up his hair that Reiner had messed up, "I just came here to let all my anger out."  
Reiner took this with disappointment, feeling embarrassed for kissing Porco unnecessarily, blushing, he turned to the side, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, "Oh, uh I-" he started before being interrupted by Porco.  
"So let's go somewhere a bit more private." he whispered seductively into the taller man's ears. 

The two men came out of the secluded alley way, holding each others hands lovingly. They then paid for a room at the local Inn, not having any other place to stay for the night. As they entered their room, they continued with their wanton behaviour, sloppily kissing each other with raging lust. Reiner took charge, his hands wrapped around Porco almost too easily, and his tongue explored the smaller man's mouth greedily. Porco, however, found himself entirely overpowered, and could only kiss back with everything he had. The kissing ceased when they had clumsily made their way to the bed, with Reiner pushing Porco back onto the mattress. He landed onto the comfortable surface with a bounce, his blonde hair momentarily floating. He sat up on his elbows, and watched as Reiner took off his boots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will take the perspective of Armin and Annie in their hunt to find Kenny.


End file.
